Subsea hydrocarbon fields may link multiple wells via flow lines to a shared production manifold that is connected to a surface facility, such as a production platform. Produced fluids from the wells are typically intermingled at the production manifold before flowing to the surface facility. The production from each well is monitored by a multiphase flow meter, which determines the individual flow rates of petroleum, water, and gas mixtures in the produced fluid.
Due to the depth of subsea hydrocarbon fields, servicing and monitoring equipment placed on the sea floor requires the use of underwater vehicles, such as remotely-operated vehicles (ROVs). ROVs can carry equipment to the sea floor from a surface ship or platform and manipulate valves and other controls on equipment located on the sea floor, such as wellheads and other production equipment. The ROV is controlled from the surface ship or platform by umbilical cables connected to the ROV. Subsea equipment carried by ROVs is typically on a skid attached to the bottom of the ROV. The ROV itself is used for maneuvering the skid into position. As subsea hydrocarbon fields continue to be more common, and at greater depths, additional abilities to perform maintenance and monitoring tasks using ROVs are desired.
A maneuverable skid for taking samples from one or more subsea wells and associated methods. In some embodiments, the skid is coupled to a remotely operated vehicle. The skid supports a plurality of sample tanks and a fluid transfer pump. The fluid transfer pump is operable to convey fluid between a manifold interface panel and each of the sample tanks.